Ai no Go Fun
by MAC01
Summary: Wie kann in fünf Minuten alles geschehen? Das müsst ihr selbst lesen


**Ai no Go Fun**

Teil: One-Shot (abgeschlossen)

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh gehört Kazuki Takahashi!

Pairing: Jou x Seto

Rating: MA?

Warnings: reality, ooc, shonen ai

Schau mich nicht so dumm an. Was willst du von mir. Ist es etwa meine Schuld? Was kann ich dafür wenn in diesem Haus der Notstromgenerator nicht anspringt? Das ist höhere Gewalt und dafür kann ich nichts. Oder willst du mir das auch noch anlasten? Du spinnst doch! Hör auf damit mich anzuschauen. Es reicht mir schon das ich hier mit dir feststecke! Hier in diesem beknackten Fahrstuhl zwischen dem 35. und 34. Stock in Richtung Erdgeschoss… In Richtung ist gut gesagt. Gar nichts geht… weil das dumme Ding nämlich stecken geblieben ist!

Warum bin ich eigentlich hier? Hätte ich meine Lieferung doch nur unten bei der Empfangsdame abgegeben. Aber sie hat mich ja hoch geschickt. Hoch in den 40. Stock zum Big Boss persönlich und jetzt. Jetzt stecke ich mit dem Big Boss im Aufzug fest. Wozu hast du sie dir dann liefern lassen, wenn du sie doch nur achtlos irgendwo hingestellt hast und dich dann auf den Weg gemacht hast. Auf den Weg wer weiß wohin. Es muss was wichtiges sein, wenn der Big Boss sich davon vom Essen abhalten lässt.

Was mach ich mir eigentlich so viele Gedanken darüber? Ist mir doch egal ob du sie gleich isst oder sie erst noch drei Tage stehen lässt. Von mir aus kannst du sie dir auch an die Wand hängen und als Dartscheibe benutzen. Solange du sie bezahlt hättest. Aber nicht mal das hast du! Und warum nicht? Weil ich eine Minute über der Zeit war. Menno. Dabei hab ich mich doch so angestrengt! Das ist Geld was mir vom Lohn abgezogen wird. Weißt du, wie hart es ist ein paar Mücken zu verdienen? Sicherlich nicht! Du hast solche Sorgen ja nicht.

Aber ich hab sie. Ich muss jeden einzelnen Yen zusammenkratzen und schauen ob es für die Miete reicht. Muss schauen von was ich über den Monat lebe. Essen ist teuer. Genauso wie Strom und Wasser. Hast du mal einen kalten November ohne Heizung zugebracht? Ich wette nicht. Solche Probleme sind dir doch fremd in deiner Schicki-Micki-Villa. Ich wette du gibst im Monat mehr für Strom aus, als ich im ganzen Jahr. Aber du hast die Kohle auch. Die Kohle, die sich scheinbar von ganz alleine vermehrt.

Immer noch glotzt du mich an. Was soll das? Hab ich was an der Backe? Willst du ein Foto von mir, das hält länger. Glaub mir. Eigentlich müsste ich schon längst wieder unterwegs sein. Hab noch drei andere Pizzen, die unbedingt in den nächsten – ach verdammt! Ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr sagt mir, dass ich auch bei denen zu spät kommen werde. Vier Pizzen an einem Abend nicht rechtzeitig ausgeliefert. Kann froh sein, wenn es mir nur vom Gehalt abgezogen wird. Aber bei meinem Glück flieg ich gleich hochkant raus. Schon wieder.

Und dann? Dann muss ich mir einen neuen, lausigen Job suchen. Machst du dich etwa über mich lustig? Es war doch wohl allen klar, dass ich nach der Schule den Sprung ins Berufsleben versauen würde. Das ich, genau wie in der Schule, abstürzten würde. Das hat mich nicht gewundert. Ehrlich nicht! Also was musterst du mich so ausgiebig? Lass das… So langsam reist mir der Geduldsfaden. Ich meine, wenn du wenigstens Eintritt zahlen würdest. Aber nein. Du Gaffst einfach so – für Low.

Verdammt. Wann fährt diese beknackte Ding endlich weiter. Ich muss zurück zur Pizzeria. Meinen Arsch und meinen Job retten. Wenn ich mich lange genug vor meinem Boss im Dreck suhle und bettle schmeißt er mich vielleicht nicht raus. Aber dieses 'Wunder der Technik' will ja nicht weiterfahren. Es streikt. Warum jetzt? Jetzt, wo ich es eigentlich so eilig habe? Das ist nicht fair. Nicht fair! Wieso kann ich nicht einmal Glück haben. Einen Job, der mir gefällt und alles läuft gut. Aber so was gibt es ja nur im Traum. Nicht in Wirklichkeit.

Immer noch starrst du mich an. Deine blauen, kalten Augen bohren sich regelrecht in mich hinein und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Es ist schon irgendwie unangenehm. Diese Stille um uns herum. Die macht mich wahnsinnig. Kannst du nicht irgendetwas abfälliges über mich sage. Mir die Schuld verbal zuschieben, dass ich daraufhin zurück keifen kann? Irgendwas nur um diese Stille zu unterbrechen, die mich fast in den Wahnsinn treibst.

Moment mal. Was war das? Bist du gerade ein Stück näher gekommen? Das kann nicht sein oder? Nein! Nervös blick ich hoch auf die nicht funktionierende, digitale Stockwerksanzeige. Wie lange es wohl dauern wird, bis wir hier raus kommen. Dachte immer, so was würde dir nicht passieren. Der große Big Boss ist also bei einem Stromausfall genauso machtlos wie wir Ottonormalverbraucher? Irgendwie ist das enttäuschend. Kannst du nicht mit den Fingern schnipsen und irgendeiner deiner Lakaien holt uns hier raus?

Da wieder. War das ein Schritt auf mich zu. Was soll das? Bin ich im falschen Film? Das kann ja nicht sein oder? Oder leide ich einfach nur an den ersten Symptomen einer Klaustrophobie? Das wird es sein. Und statt den Wänden rückst du mir immer näher, obwohl du sicherlich ganz ruhig in deiner Ecke stehst. Aber wieso musst du mich so durchdringend anschauen. Nervös kratze ich mich am Hinterkopf. Hier drinnen ist es doch eben ein paar Grad wärmer geworden oder? Ist die Ventilation jetzt auch noch ausgefallen.

Und während ich wieder zur nicht funktionierenden Digitalanzeige hochschaue spüre ich deinen Atem in meinem Nacken. Schnell wende ich mich dir zu und muss feststellen, dass es keine Einbildung war. Dass du wirklich nach und nach zu mir aufgerückt bist und nur noch wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt stehst. Was… was willst du von mir? Ich bin wirklich nicht daran schuld, dass wir hier stecken! Ich meine, was könnte ich schon getan haben, um diese Situation provoziert zu haben?

Aber unaufhörlich kamst du näher. Es trennte uns kaum noch etwas. Meine Hand zittert. Was willst du von mir? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du unternimmst einen Annäherungsversuch. Aber so was würde doch der großartige Big Boss nicht machen oder? Der große Kaiba Seto hat doch sicherlich an jeder Hand fünf Frauen, die nur zu glücklich wären, mit mir jetzt tauschen zu können. Aber das können sie sich abschminken. Das sind meine fünf Minuten der Liebe!

Was? Was hab ich da gerade gedacht? Hab ich gerade 'fünf Minuten der LIEBE' gedacht? Das kann nicht sein. Ich bin nicht schwul. War ich nie… aber mit den Frauen hat es auch nie wirklich geklappt. Hatte sicherlich die ein oder andere Beziehung, aber hab nie das nächste Level erreicht. Dachte es läge daran, dass ich nie etwas durchziehe. Aber jetzt – jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher. Lag es vielleicht daran, das ich auf dich gewartet habe? Gewartet? Auf dich? Sicherlich ist die Sauerstoffversorgung ausgefallen und deshalb denk ich so wirres Zeug.

Aber ich kann es nicht leugnen. Da war immer etwas zwischen uns. Die ständigen Keifereien. Die Beschimpfungen, die wir uns an den Kopf warfen. Wie wir uns immer wieder gegenseitig runtergeputzt haben. Du, der reiche Pinkel – ich, der Straßenköter. So war es doch immer. Genau wie heute. Dein abwertender Blick, als du mich in meiner zerrissenen Jeans gemustert hast. Die Jeans, die schon teilweise so durchlöchert ist, dass sie kaum noch zusammen hält.

Du bist so schön warm. Ich wette, wenn ich neben dir in einem Bett schlafen würde, bräuchte ich keine Heizung. Dein Körper würde mich wärmen. Mir das geben, was ich brauche. Mein Gesicht fühlt sich an, als würde es in Flammen stehen. Sicherlich ist es ganz rot geworden! Aber man sieht es sicherlich nicht bei der rötlichen Notbeleuchtung. Mein Atem hat sich verändern. Er geht jetzt schwerer. Irgendwer spielt doch mit dem Temperaturregler. Da könnt ich wetten.

Und dann spür ich sie. Deine sanften, weichen Lippen, wie sie meine umschließen. Sie schmecken nach Kaffee. Aber das macht mir nichts aus. Sie sind so schön warm. Und dann kann ich nicht anders, als meine Augen schließen und es genießen. Genießen, wie du mich küsst. Langsam, zärtlich, voller Liebe!

Liebe? Meine Augen gehen schlagartig wieder auf. Was ist hier los. Ist das ein neuer Trick um mich bloß zu stellen. Um mir zu zeigen wie dumm ich bin? Das ich glaube, dass man jemanden anderes nur küsst, wenn man ihn liebt? Aber ich kann mich auch nicht wehren. Warum auch. Es ist das, was ich mir schon so lange gewünscht hatte, aber noch nicht mal gewagt hatte, davon zu träumen. Egal, ob es ein schlechter Scherz ist oder nicht. Ich will ihn genießen.

Du drückst mich gegen die Wand des Aufzuges. Und langsam spüre ich deine Hände, Die sich unter mein T-Shirt schieben. Und bei deiner Berührung zittere ich noch mehr, als bei deiner bloßen Nähe zuvor. Deine Hände sind so wundervoll warm und weich. Kaum zu glauben. Dachte immer, du wärst eiskalt. Eiskalt wie dein Blick. Dein Blick, der mich seit dem ersten Moment gefangen hielt. Sanft wanderst du über meine Seite. Hinauf und hinunter. Ein Kribbeln durchfährt mich.

Sie wandert weiter nach unten. Immer tiefer. Nach unten zu dem lausigen Gürtel, der meine heruntergekommene Hose auf meinen Hüften hält. Es ist für dich keinerlei Mühe sie unter die Hose zu schieben und mich näher an dich zu ziehen. Du intensivierst den Kuss noch in dem du sanft mit deiner Zunge über meine Lippen gleitest. Bittest du mich etwa um Einlass? Du und bitten? So etwas gibt es? Kaum zu glauben!

Aber ich gewähre ihn dir. Öffne meinen Mund einen Spalt und gewähre dir Einlass. So wie du mich geküsst hast, so voller Zuneigung, hat mich noch nie jemand geküsst. Hab ich noch niemanden geküsst. Was ist das nur alles? Was sind das für Gefühle? Für Gedanken? Wo kommen sie auf einmal her? Kann es wirklich sein, dass sie schon immer da waren? Und ich habe sie einfach nur nicht bemerkt. Weil ich mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigt war? Kann es das wirklich sein?

Und dann durchzieht ein Ruck die Kabine, das rote Licht geht aus und das Normale schaltet sich ein. Sofort löst du den Kuss und beendest deine Streicheleinheiten, die mir doch so gut getan haben. Die mir so gefallen haben. Schnell richtest du deine Kleidung, die durch den Kuss etwas durcheinander wurde. Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr. War ich nur eine Möglichkeit die Zeit des Steckenbleibens zu überbrücken?

Ich höre, wie etwas leise in mir zerbricht, als mir dieser Gedanke kommt und die Fahrt des Fahrstuhls schließlich im Erdgeschoss endet. Die Türen gleiten auseinander und mit selbstsicherem Schritt verlässt du ohne einen Blick, ohne ein Wort die Kabine. Nur langsam folge ich dir. Immer noch fühlt sich mein Gesicht heiß und brennend an. Und als ich die Vorhalle des Wolkenkratzer verlasse schneidet mir der kalte Wind durch mein Gesicht.

Gerade, als ich auf mein altes Moppet aufsteigen will, um zurück zu meinem Ex-Arbeitgeber zu fahren, spüre ich etwas an meiner Hand. Nein, nicht etwas. Es ist deine Hand. Deine Hand, die sanft meine umschließt. Ich wende mich zu dir und blicke dich fragend an. Doch du sagst wieder nichts und ziehst mich sanft in deine Limo, die gerade weiter vorne zum Stehen kommt. Immer noch schweigst du und nimmst mich einfach mit nach Hause. Wie einen kleinen Hund, den man in den Straßen aufgelesen hat.

Fünf Minuten Lieben! Fünf Minuten Lieben haben gereicht, mein Leben zu verändern!

Owari 

Ai no Go Fun ist japanisch (ich wette das wundert hier niemand mehr oder ) und heißt 'Fünf Minuten Liebe'!


End file.
